There is a per se known technique (refer to Patent Documents #1 and #2) in which a path to a target parking position is set, automatic steering is performed or steering commands are issued in order for the subject vehicle to perform movement along this path, and the speed of the vehicle is controlled so as to be less than or equal to an upper limit for vehicle speed.